


FREITAG 18:41

by februaryfridays



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, the aftermath of the pool scene basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryfridays/pseuds/februaryfridays
Summary: Neither of the two said much as they walked. Whether it was because both were waiting for the other to speak, or neither knew how quite to pick up from what happened, or a bit of both. In any case, the walk was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word, not when their hands touched between them by chance, or when David reached over to fix Matteo’s hair and briefly followed it up with a small peck on the forehead.Like this was a thing now.





	FREITAG 18:41

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so i felt like writing a completely self indulgent missing scene, set between the pool scene and the cuddle scene 
> 
> this doesn't have a discernible storyline but i guess it's cute ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Neither of the two said much as they walked. Whether it was because both were waiting for the other to speak, or neither knew how quite to pick up from what happened, or a bit of both. In any case, the walk was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word, not when their hands touched between them by chance, or when David reached over to fix Matteo’s hair and briefly followed it up with a small peck on the forehead. 

Like this was a  _ thing  _ now. 

David looked away and began walking again, pretending not to notice the way that Matteo’s fingers brushed the spot where David’s lips had been seconds ago, pretending not to notice the glow of a blush on his cheeks as they walked. Not a word was spoken until they’d reached the confines of Matteo’s flat.

There was something almost routinely the way that Matteo threw his coat onto the chair, offered to take David’s, threw himself on the bed. He was then joined by David, who lay a little closer than he’d expected.

“Hey.” they both said, laughing as their voices overlapped in the small space between them. 

“That was pretty scary back there, with the… The man. And the dog.” Matteo said, pointedly avoiding eye contact. If they were to talk about what happened, then they could start small. 

“Yeah. I bet that’s the first crime you’ve committed, too?” David said, seeming far too pleased with himself. Matteo responded with a small nod, laughing quietly. “And… That was the first boy you’ve kissed?” Another nod. “Hey.” David said, his voice dwindled down to a whisper. His hands found Matteo’s face, and he tipped his chin up to look at him. 

“Yes. Yeah. I- you…” 

“It’s fine, Matteo.”

“It’s…” he trailed off, sacrificing his train of thought in favour of another kiss. And another. And another. 

With each kiss came another jolt of electricity, right into the heart. Each jolt of electricity came with a smile until kissing was less kissing and more joint-smiling. “You’re blushing.” David said, resting their foreheads together. Matteo was. He was dazed and breathless and a little embarrassed. “You’re so beautiful.” Matteo smiled, moved his head to David’s chest, heard his heartbeat. “When I told you that you looked good the other night, that’s what I really meant.”

“Shut up.” Matteo said, with a lacklustre attempt of hiding his face in David’s jacket. “You’re just trying to make me blush even more.” 

“Maybe I am.” David said, tipping Matteo’s face up to his as he had before. “Beautiful” he added, with another kiss. 

_ Beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! this is my first ever skam fic so let me know if you liked it and i'll probably write more!! i have an evak oneshot in the works so y'all can stay tuned for that if u wanna <3
> 
> my twitter is @dumbassphillie if you wanna come n say hi !


End file.
